Lubricant compositions may be modified to alter and/or improve the properties of the lubricant. For example, anti-wear additives may be used in lubricating compositions to provide reduced friction and/or extreme pressure protection. Similarly, plastics and plasticized compositions can be specifically formulated to meet desired characteristics. For example, plasticizers may be added to polymeric compositions to impart flexibility and pliability.